


When I look at you.

by renegade__soul



Series: Naegiri Week [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Damn this was hard, F/M, Naegiri Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renegade__soul/pseuds/renegade__soul
Summary: Kyouko Kirigiri has perfectioned her stoic mask, but can someone bring it down and make her feel some emotions she thought she’d never experience again? Sure there is and she herself knows the answer.





	

Kyouko Kirigiri was in the cafeteria and sitting across her was Makoto Naegi, staring at her with heart eyes basically. He just blurted out part of his life and after she replied he just stayed silent and stared at her. Kyouko couldn't hold back feeling embarrassed.

 

Kyouko was drinking her water after P.E. She looked around to see if everyone was fine. Then her eyes stopped when she looked at Makoto, who was sitting cross-legged drinking his water, sweating. Kyouko couldn't stop herself from blushing.

 

Kyouko was going to the library and then the archive, for both homework and a detective case. When she opened the door, she saw Makoto reading the book assigned for that homework. He looked so focused on it... Kyouko couldn't help feeling proud.

 

Kyouko was passing through the dorms halls and noticed that Makoto left his door open  _again_. She decided to go in and take care of him that night. He looked in peace and Kyouko couldn't help but feel happy seeing him that way.

 

Kyouko was behind a fence that separated her from the execution fields, she saw Makoto sitting in a desk while Monokuma was 'teaching' something before the Luckster was put beneath his heavy demise. Kyouko couldn't hold back the mix of anger and sadness in her chest.

 

Kyouko read the statements of a Future Foundation's mission to her branch. Afterwards, she talked to her fellow classmates about it and hoped they returned safe and sound. After a couple of hours, the last person she saw was Makoto, who had blood all over his suit and face. Kyouko couldn't help but feel relief to see him back alive.

 

Kyouko dreamed about her memories again and again, Makoto was always there trying to talk with her and _he looked so cute trying to hide his blushing._ Kyouko couldn't resist falling in love.

**Author's Note:**

> I was having trouble with the Resist theme of this day of Naegiri Week... I couldn't think of anything else but these, hope you enjoy though! ^_^


End file.
